yomifandomcom-20200214-history
Setsuki Hiruki, Ninja Student
Setsuki left the Fox's Den school to learn how Grave was able to defeat Rook. Her attacks are the fastest of all. While others hold back, Setsuki exerts herself completely, then quickly recovers to dish out more. Her smoke bombs can get her out of almost any troublesome situation. Deck Hit Points: 70 Max Combo: 6 Normal Attack Properties: *x.2 speed, x damage Normal Throw Properties: *x.2 speed, 6 damage, 3 cp Starter, Knocks Down Innate Ability: *Speed of the Fox - At the beginning of the turn, if you have 1 or 0 cards in your hand, draw 4 cards and you may hit back with a full combo if you dodge an attack or Joker this turn. Individual Cards: *2: A/D *3: A/D *4: A/D *5: A/D *6: A/B *7: T/B (Bag of Tricks) **Bag of Tricks - At the end of turn, if this is the only card in your hand, you may put up to three non-Joker cards from you discard pile on top of your deck in any order, then discard this card. *8: T/B *9: T/B *T: T/D (Smoke Bomb) **Smoke Bomb - Discard this card and two other cards to counter the effect of any ability except those on Aces or Jokers *J: Esper Dash, Attack, 1.4 speed, 5(1) damage, 1 cp Linker *Q: Ninpo Flash, Attack +2 any, 0.0 speed, 1+4 damage, 3 cp Starter *K: **Starlight Kick, Attack +2 any, 2.2 speed, 5+3(2) damage, 2 cp Linker **Starlight Tumbler, Throw, 9.2 speed, 6 damage, 2 cp Ender, Knocks Down *A: **A: Shuriken Hail, Attack +3A, 1.0 speed, 9+9(3) damage, Can't Combo **AA: Surprise Gift, Attack, 1.2 speed, 17(3) damage, 2 cp Ender Deck Analysis Probability that combat option will appear on a card *Attack - 36/54, 66.7% *Block - 16/54, 29.6% *Dodge - 20/54, 37% *Throw - 20/54, 37% Attack//* Correlation *Block - 4/36, 11.1% *Dodge - 16/36, 44.4% *Throw - 4/36, 11.1%% Block//* Correlation *Attack - 4/16, 25% *Dodge - 0/16, 0% *Throw - 12/16, 75% Dodge//* Correlation *Attack - 16/20, 80% *Block - 0/20, 0% *Dodge - 4/20, 20% Throw//* Correlation *Attack - 4/20, 20% *Dodge - 4/20, 20% *Block - 12/20, 60% Strategy/Matchups Speed of the Fox: It is almost always worth it activate Speed of the Fox. If your opponent plays a face-down card, and you are somehow positive that its a joker, think about combo-ing anyway! Hand Management: Setsuki's hand management is backwards of every other character. The most important thing is not to get stuck with only 2 or 3 cards. If you do, it can last for a few turns as you may end up with few ways to ditch cards. One trick you can use is to play a face-down combo escape card, even if you don't think your opponent is going to combo, or even if you've used both of your jokers already! You can also power-up by discarding pairs. If you have an ace in your discard pile, you have to take it into your hand, but if all your aces are in your deck, you can discard two cards and get nothing. Be sure to remember that you can do this, it is occasionally useful. If you are going to grab aces, try to end up with 2, because Setsuki's AA ender is way better for her than her A (can't combo) Tricks Loop: If Setsuki has a 7 in her hand and a 7 in her discard pile, she can use her 7 ability (Bag of Tricks) to put the 7 in her discard pile back on top of her deck, allowing her to continually have a 7 in her hand throughout the game for draw set ups. High-Speed Attack: Setsuki's Queen is a 0.0 speed attack and it's a Starter as well. Her Queen is excellent for letting her burn cards, since she can discard two cards to it, and potentially combo three more cards off of it as well. Character Counter: Setsuki's 10 (Smoke Bomb) has the only ability in the game that can counter the abilities on character cards. For instance, she can deny Jaina her buyback ability for a turn. You can also use this ability purely to ditch cards by countering something like Argagarg's Hex of Murkwood.